Tiempo
by Rose Kirkland Jones
Summary: AU-Cardverse/USUK/ Diez siglos han pasado desde que la última Reina de Espadas murió y su Rey aún sigue esperando por volverle a ver. One-shot.


Fic con notas, como solía hacer al inicio de mi pequeña incursión como ficker. Lamento si el tema es un poco trillado y triste, pero es lo único de lo que me siento capaz de escribir por el momento.

Tal vez sea un poco más entendible si siguen las notas al final del escrito. Con los números entre paréntesis, como antaño.

Gracias por su infinita paciencia y por tolerar los desvaríos que esta mujer pone en escrito.

 **Pair** : USUK

 **AU:** Cardverse

 **Advertencias:** Notas, bad ending.

* * *

Lideraba la marcha azul en las calles, dejando el color de la plata escondido bajo telones oscuros que contrastaban perfectamente lo que llevaba dentro de su ser. El sonido de los cascos de los caballos resonando en los callejones se convertía en el tristemente perfecto contexto para los lamentos de las mujeres y niños, replicando lo que su corazón gritaba a viva voz pero sus labios preferían callar.

No era un hipócrita. No habría forma en que pudiera serlo.

Sus ojos clavados en los ladrillos de los senderos que formaban Espadas, esperando que el camino terminara y fuera libre de toda norma para mostrarse como el hombre que era y no como el ser magnánimo que pretendía ser para su pueblo. El comienzo del día después de la muerte aún no terminaba de convencerlo, sintiéndolo como el rezago de una cruel pesadilla aguardando el momento en que su compañero vendría y le despertaría, llevando todo rastro del pesar que lleva anclado en su pecho desde entonces.

Las campanas resuenan y él levanta la mirada haciendo que la luz se refleje en la corona que se ciñe en su cabeza y pesa un poco más con cada paso que da el caballo que monta. La voz de los guardias de la Abadía hace claro el camino hasta la entrada, bajando del corcel para ir como antaño por su Reina y hacer el ingreso formal de la Monarquía de Espadas a una ceremonia de oración.

Duele.

Más que nada.

Toma con delicadeza las asas doradas del lecho donde yace la persona que más ha amado en su vida y las sujeta con fuerza, rompiendo el protocolo y dirigiendo la procesión rodeada de pétalos rojos y blancos, flores que él adoraba y ahora representaban una despedida. Avanza con cautela abriéndose paso entre los espectadores quienes gritan lo que él, en memoria a su preciada Reina y en honor al título que porta, ha jurado llevar por dentro. Llega al altar y presenta a su compañero, amigo, esposo, amante y confidente frente al enorme Reloj que alguna vez unió sus vidas y ahora, en una cruel ironía, le arrebata lo que en un principio odió y en estos momentos daría lo que fuera por volver a tener entre sus brazos. Mira con rabia a la representación de su poder, de su Reino, y, por un momento, las voces cesan y el dolor en su pecho estalla.

Es real. Demasiado real.

Toma su lugar en la primera fila y levanta la cabeza, escuchando, perdiéndose en las memorias donde un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes sonríe, grita, llora… vive. La voz del Arzobispo (1) se apaga y es Matthew quien toma su mano en un gesto de consuelo y lo devuelve al lugar donde está parado.

"Es hora." Le dice con los ojos hinchados y rojos como la sangre.

Los recuerdos vienen, sus ojos se abren de par en par y se pierde en lo que se ha vuelto su constante pesadilla cada vez que cierra los ojos. Busca las violetas desesperado y su hermano lo entiende, sujetando su mano con fuerza, derramando las lágrimas que su corazón quiere dejar ir pero sus votos le impiden.

Pide ir al frente, cargar el féretro de cedro donde Arthur descansa y acompañarlo hasta su última morada, y nadie se siente con el poder ni el derecho de decirle al Rey que rompe siglos de historia al hacerlo.

La marcha fúnebre empieza, sus piernas flaquean pero se obliga a levantar la cabeza y seguir. Nunca antes se ha sentido más humano y más vulnerable como se siente ahora y lo odia por el simple hecho de que es un recordatorio de que él mismo está vivo. Avanzan en un compromiso más íntimo, dejando al pueblo que llore la pérdida en sus casas y porten el luto a voluntad mientras él da la última despedida al _Arthie_ y no a la Reina, y está seguro que si su gente hubiese conocido al hombre tras el título, tal vez no sería el único que se siente como si la muerte alzara su dominio en un cuerpo cuyo corazón aún sigue latiendo.

La comitiva se detiene frente al pequeño castillo de mármol con rosales eternos enredados en las columnas que sostienen la entrada de la perpetua morada de la última Reina de Espadas, perfectamente hecho acorde a lo que en vida lo caracterizó y disfrutó. La tapa del sarcófago es removida y el féretro de madera colocado en el interior mientras su mente sigue sin creer lo que sus ojos ven. El féretro de madera es abierto y entiende que es su última oportunidad de decirle adiós cuando todos se retiran y el silencio embarga el salón.

Le cuesta aceptar que nunca más verá esas esmeraldas brillar durante el día y eclipsarse durante las noches cuando no existían más que ellos dos. No termina de creer que esa voz nunca volverá a proferir insultos hacia su persona, maldiciones o las dulces palabras que sólo llegaban a su alcance cuando los ojos del mundo no estaban puestos sobre ellos. Desliza su mano por el rostro frío del hombre que amó y deja caer las lágrimas que se aferró en ocultar de todos, susurrando su nombre por última vez, tratando de memorizar cada detalle de su rostro.

Sonríe haciendo de tripas corazón sabiendo que le ha dado un último regalo dejándole partir con las insignias de su Casa y de su Orden, con la flamante cruz roja en fondo blanco circunscrita en el círculo dorado (3) que adorna el lado izquierdo de la capa negra que cubre el traje de Reina de su nación. Se disculpa por el momento de debilidad, por no haber cumplido su promesa, por no haber peleado con más fuerza y respira hondo, largo y tendido, agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro antes de recomponerse, dándose el gusto de actuar como Alfred frente a él, por última vez.

Los segundos pasan antes de que dé la seña y los presentes ingresen, cubriendo el féretro de madera con el escudo familiar de los tres leones labrados en el centro (5) junto al "Semper aedem" que Arthur cumplió a cabalidad. Cuando el sarcófago es cerrado y la escultura inmortal de su amado sobre el mármol se alza para proteger sus restos, deja una rosa roja y blanca (6) donde los dedos se unen en descanso y sabe que es momento de partir.

La carroza avanza y agradece no estar acompañado. Las nubes visten sus galas de luto, el cielo solloza y él esconde su propio dolor en las gotas que caen y cubren la ciudad entera. Su mente se pierde entre los callejones y plazas vacías sin sentido del tiempo -vaya ironía- hasta que el cochero detiene los caballos y la puerta es abierta, invitándolo a descender mientras su llegada es anunciada a todos en el lugar.

"Ya es hora." Se repite a sí mismo cuando obliga a sus piernas a pararse y caminar por los pasillos que alguna vez conocieron a dos personas que se enamoraron perdidamente el uno del otro y ahora sólo ven a uno de ellos volver.

Si tan sólo hubiera sido más fuerte. Si tan sólo hubiese tomado mejores decisiones… si tan sólo hubiese sido más prudente, Arthur estaría aquí, de eso está seguro.

Cada vez que deja caer sus párpados puede verlo, sentir el peso de su Reina entre sus manos mientras su cuerpo abandona el calor, sus mejillas pierden el leve tono rosado y el brillo desaparece de sus ojos.

Su sangre, tiñendo el azul hasta convertirlo en morado.

Duele.

Más que todo.

El Señor del Tiempo sube las gradas hasta el balcón principal de su Castillo mientras su pueblo, reunido en las afueras, espera lo que su Rey tiene que decirles. Ya no está el hombre que arreglaba su corbata antes del discurso, que le recordaba sus errores en ensayos anteriores para evitarlos durante la disertación y tal vez eso haga que el pecho se le oprima y dude como la primera vez que se dirigió a sus súbditos.

Solo.

Completamente solo.

Vacila unos segundos antes de tomar aire y plantar un pie en el balcón, dejándose ver a los ojos de todos.

"Cien años de guerra han cesado con nuestra derrota ante Diamantes (7). Un siglo de sangre, dolor y muerte ha conocido por fin el final despojándonos de lo que alguna vez significó todo para nosotros, dejándonos con heridas que algún día podrán sanar mientras sigamos con vida. La guerra que comenzaron nuestros abuelos ha culminado en un acuerdo donde el bando que inició y gran perdedor de la contienda afrontará un nuevo camino, uno que los Jokers han decidido después del Juicio."

Puede ver el desasosiego en los hombres y mujeres que tiene frente a él y entiende su rabia. Ahora más que nunca, se siente uno de ellos.

"Espadas ha sido desde siempre un reino unido, fuerte y seguro, capaz de resistir los embistes de la Historia y es en tiempo de crisis cuando debemos permanecer así, juntos, como uno. Espadas es lo que es por su gente y no por sus reyes y, en honor a eso, Espadas seguirá existiendo aunque la Monarquía caiga y sea otro quien tome el liderazgo de nuestra Nación."

La sentencia había sido dada y él la había aceptado sin apelar, sintiendo el peso de la culpa y pagando el pecado que su sangre se atrevió a cometer ciento dieciséis años atrás.

Levantó la cabeza, firme, y miró con detenimiento los rostros de cada uno de los presentes como mejor pudo. Irguió la espalda mientras mostraba la seguridad y confianza que necesitaba su pueblo en ese preciso momento, aunque sea lo que menos tuviera en ese instante.

"Por Dios y mi derecho (8)"

La última batalla está grabada en su mente mientras el sonido de las hojas filosas de acero resuena en sus oídos y el olor metálico de la sangre derramada mezclada con la tierra llega a su olfato como si todavía estuviera en el campo de batalla, como si todavía tuviera la oportunidad de proteger a Arthur del ataque enemigo. Los Jokers guían su camino al interior de la Abadía tirando de los grilletes que apresan sus muñecas, despojado de su corona, su reloj, su espada y las investiduras que lo representan como el Monarca de un Reino que no existirá más de ahora en adelante.

No hay nada que importe. No ahora que Arthur no está.

Sus rodillas tocan el piso frente al altar donde horas atrás se había alzado con poder, a los pies del Gran Reloj que continúa su paso como si el fin no estuviera por llegar, como si la humillación del ser humano que alguna vez fue su Rey representara una nimiedad. Por unos segundos, agradece ser sólo él quien pase por esto y, podría jurar, es lo que hace todo esto llevadero.

El hombre y el niño con cola negra y ojos profundos, aquellos que no tienen lealtad hacia ningún Reino conocido, se acercan y colocan su cuello sobre un taburete, mirándolo con lástima al momento en que le preguntan si le tiene miedo a la muerte. Él omite una respuesta verbal y sólo se resigna a negar con la cabeza.

Sabe que sigue.

Es justo que pague con eso.

Cierra los ojos y espera. Oye el momento en que el Joker de ojos rojos da la orden y las campanadas del reloj resuenan en el Salón, en la Abadía, en la ciudad y el Reino. Cuando suenan tan alto que se lleva cualquier percepción física existente, idea y sentimiento.

Cuando sólo es el dolor quien reina en un vacío infinito, convirtiéndose en todo.

.

.

.

El Castillo azul que alguna vez significó el poder de un Reino ha caído con el paso del tiempo mientras las ciudades, lentamente, han ido floreciendo con las décadas y siglos, moviendo la capital hacia áreas completamente urbanizadas mientras los antiguos vestigios quedan atrapados en las montañas y bosques volviendo a ser lo que en un inicio fueron. La historia es dinámica, evolutiva, continua e implacable y el Tiempo, su eterno compañero, guía su camino hasta el momento en que no haya más que ser escrito, hasta el final de todo.

Sus pies lo llevan hasta la entrada de su viejo hogar y recorre los pastillos de piedra reclamados por la naturaleza. No están más los mosaicos que adornaban cada ventana del Salón Principal así como el comedor no rebosa de luz y de exquisitos platos como antaño. Las escaleras, ahora a medias, ocultan las entradas a los dormitorios que alguna vez ocuparon los antiguos Reyes de Espadas y se pierde por sólo Dios sabe cuántas horas entre los muros, los recuerdos y los sentimientos

El ocaso le indica que va siendo hora y se retira de la edificación, siguiendo el sendero hacia la Abadía borrado con el tiempo. Presenta sus respetos al recinto sagrado antes de ingresar y dirigirse a la Capilla que luce como si la última ceremonia que hayan visto sus paredes haya sido hace un par de horas. Entra a paso lento, con una ruta fija y un objetivo trazado; deja la rosa bicolor entre las manos de la Reina durmiente de mármol y delinea sus facciones con la yema de sus dedos y los ojos cerrados, con la esperanza de no perder el recuerdo de aquellos finos rasgos que alguna vez lo miraron.

Las lágrimas caen y el pecho se oprime mientras se disculpa por el momento de debilidad, por no haber cumplido su promesa, por no haber peleado con más fuerza y respira hondo, largo y tendido, agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro antes de recomponerse, dándose el gusto de actuar como Alfred frente a él, como aquella última vez en la que se despidieron.

Seca las lágrimas y yergue la espalda escondido tras una andrajosa capa marrón sin ni siquiera ser la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue por mucho que su aspecto haya quedado atrapado en el tiempo. Mira la escultura de mármol y trata de recordar cómo fue aquel tiempo lejano en que Arthur estaba vivo y que, sin saber, tenía la felicidad entre sus manos.

El corazón duele.

Más que la vida misma.

Diez siglos han pasado desde que perdió al hombre que amaba, diez siglos en las que ha visto a su país seguir sin un Rey y Reina, convirtiéndose inevitablemente en estados independientes que eventualmente se unen bajo un mismo nombre, aún con la esencia de Espadas (9). Diez siglos que sólo representan el inicio de un largo trayecto, que no son nada al haber aceptado el poder del Tiempo y evitar que la Monarquía vuelva a renacer por derecho de herencia y de marcas, absorbiendo el poder de su nación confinándolo a esperar el final de todo para alcanzar el descanso.

"No puedo esperar por verte otra vez, Arthur." Susurra como despedida mientras el eco de sus viejos zapatos se escucha entre los muros de la Abadía que va dejando atrás, acallando el _por Dios y mi derecho, Alfred_ que se mece tenuemente en el viento en la voz de una Reina acongojada y un hombre enamorado.

* * *

Notas:

(1) Arzobispo: La idea base parte de la autoridad de la Iglesia Anglicana. Si bien la cabeza es, de hecho, el Monarca regente del Reino Unido, su máxima autoridad eclesiástica vendría a ser el Arzobispo de Canterbury.

(2) Entierro: No sé si hayan oído hablar de esto pero muchos reyes así como personajes ilustres del Reino Unido han sido enterrados en la Abadía de Westminster, por ejemplo: los reyes y reinas de la Casa Plantagenet, Enrique VII y Elizabeth de York, María I y Elizabeth I; Isaac Newton, Charles Dickens y una larga lista de etcéteras.

(3) El emblema existe y, de hecho, pertenece a _The Most Noble Order of the Garter_ , algo que particularmente uso como HC para Arthur Kirkland tanto en fics como en el Roleplay. Citando a Wikipedia: "La Nobilísima Orden de la Jarretera o La Nobilísima Orden de la Liga (The Most Noble Order of the Garter) es la orden de caballería más importante y antigua del Reino Unido, fundada en 1348 por el rey Eduardo III. Es considerada el pináculo en el sistema de honores británico." "… La admisión a la orden es muy limitada. El monarca y el príncipe de Gales son siempre miembros junto con veinticuatro varones o mujeres.", "… El anuncio de nuevos miembros se realiza siempre el 23 de abril, el día de San Jorge, siendo este el santo patrono de la Orden y de Inglaterra."

(4) El escudo de Inglaterra tiene los tres leones dorados en un fondo rojo. En este caso, este escudo es tomado como el Escudo Familiar de los Kirkland.

(5) _Semper eadem es_ el lema que Elizabeth I adoptó para el Escudo de Armas de su Reinado. Significa "siempre el mismo".

(6) Rosa Tudor, flor nacional de Inglaterra.

(7) "Cien años de guerra" evoca a la Guerra de los Cien años, donde el bando perdedor fue el de los ingleses. En este caso, Espadas representaría a Inglaterra y Diamantes, sabiendo que su Rey es Francis, representa a Francia.

(8) _Dieu et mon roit / Dios y mi derecho_ es el lema usado por la monarquía británica y está incluido en su escudo de armas. Un poco de historia: "La frase supuestamente fue utilizada como una contraseña por el rey Ricardo I en 1198 en la Batalla de Gisors, cuando derrotó a los franceses. Su significado era que Ricardo debió su realeza al poder de Dios y a su propia herencia, y por lo tanto no estaba sujeto a ningún poder terrenal." Esto último es importante para entender la última parte. Arthur secunda a Alfred con esas palabras porque verle otra vez es algo que merece por el poder de Dios (como Reyes instituidos) y derecho propio (por el amor que sienten el uno al otro).

(9) Espadas tuvo dos estilos de gobierno: el Monárquico (en referencia al Reino Unido y su Monarquía constitucional) que es en la pre-guerra y los estados independientes (en mención a los Estados Unidos de América) que es en la post-guerra. Sí, el castigo fue disolver la Monarquía y hacer la transición a República para quitarles el poder de lo divino y mitológico -encerrándolo en Alfred- para mantenerlo en lo terrenal con la Democracia.

Los diálogos están escritos entre comillas, como las obras literarias en inglés lo hacen.

Y eso, señores, es resultado de mi amor por el Cardverse y por la Historia de Inglaterra y… no sé, las noches de depresión.


End file.
